


Somewhere Something Changed

by smolfluffymarshmallow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Soonhoon - Freeform, is soonhoon their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffymarshmallow/pseuds/smolfluffymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Hoshi, friends? Definitely. Secretly having the most gay of feelings for each other? ....maybe.</p><p>If you were looking for a good fic, keep searching, this isn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Something Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction. I don't want this being used to push your ships and make my kids uncomfortable. This is a mess, and I'm sorry. I haven't written anything in a long time (probably 3 years), and I've never written fanfiction, so I'm sorry again in advance. I don't even really ship soonhoon (I love the dynamic of 96 line though), but a member inferred jihoon can't drink a lot or something, which made me think of giggly drunk Jihoon, and here we are!  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/smolmarshmallow  
> Also, if I decide to not be a lazy piece of shit, my next one will be an anti meanie fic about mingyu x minghao and wonwoo x hoshi (probably... ok definitely unless I get inspired to write in someone else with wonwoo). I'm sure to get some shit for that!

Soonyoung and Jihoon had always been close. When Soonyoung first joined Pledis, he was fascinated by the small boy with the bright smile and intoxicating laugh. Jihoon was childlike then, happy, bright, filled with curiosity. Jihoon attached himself to the squishy cheeked shaggy hair boy with the sunshine smile, always impressed with Soonyoung's dancing and abilities to think outside the normal box of dance moves and set his own boundaries. Soonyoung would later come to mirror the same admiration for Jihoon's abilities to twist and mold a song into something unique. Watching Jihoon pour his all into a song and be vulnerable and show his feelings made Soonyoung want to work even harder to mirror that same level of feeling in the choreography. They were the best work team, but more importantly the best of friends. They fell into each other's rhythm, not just in music, but their emotions. Jihoon knew Soonyoung wasn't always as happy and bubbly as he came across, and Soonyoung knew his small friend was filled with exciting ideas and dreams that he was too afraid to speak aloud.

Jihoon would often find Soonyoung drenched in sweat, going over a song Jihoon had spent sleepless nights in the isolated studio making. They had their routine 4am talks in the practice room or studio, using it mostly as an excuse to check up on each other to make sure the other had remembered to eat and drink water. Jihoon didn't know when it happened, but he started to stress over if Soonyoung was drinking enough water. Soonyoung would sweat so hard while practicing, Jihoon was sure he'd find him passed out on the floor one day. So Jihoon started packing extra water and leaving it in the practice room for Soonyoung on the way to the studio. He'd always check the amount left in the bottles during their late night meeting. Soonyoung on the other hand worried about how much sleep Jihoon got. If Jihoon said he was going to stay a bit longer, Soonyoung would whine and pout about being afraid of walking home in the dark. "But Jihoon, what if someone tries to kidnap me? You know, I'm a pretty in demand choreographer." Jihoon would just laugh and comply, he couldn't resist Soonyoung's cuteness, especially when he was this tired. This would cause Soonyoung to grab Jihoon's hand and say "let's get going then hoonie!" If it had been anyone else to call him hoonie, Jihoon would of probably killed them with his glare, but it was Soonyoung, his best friend. Their affections grew back and forth in the friendliest way, but somewhere along the line, the friend line was being crossed into a more loving affection that was beyond brotherly.

On the night things broke loose, Cheol had bought some alcohol for leader line while they went over things and relaxed a bit for the first time in who knows how long. They had just finished their Pretty U stages, and were planning out the Nice stages. It was a relief that they felt like they were finally getting a bit ahead. What started as a meeting quickly turned into the three reminiscing about their trainee days. The three of them had known each other for so long, they could just comfortably sit on the floor and talk the hours away. It was late, and as per usual Jihoon said he could handle his liquor and tried to keep up with Cheol. Soonyoung just chuckled to himself as his same aged friend got more intoxicated by the second. Jihooon was a giggly drunk and that night was no exception. He started laughing, with his cheecks flushed and hair a mess. Soonyoung didn't know what he was laughing at, but he could help but stare at the boy making the most beautiful sounds in the world. The thought of wanting to kiss Jihoon's swollen lips crossed his mind and he blushed. It wasn't the first time Soonyoung had feelings for Jihoon, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He had tried so hard not to let his feelings get in the way of their friendship, but it couldn't be helped. Soonyoung's mind started to wander to the late night meetings, the secrets and feelings they had confided to each other in those hollow hours. Could he ever have something more with the boy sitting across from him? His mind said no, but his stupid heart didn't get that message and screamed yes at the top of its lungs. Jihoon caught Soonyoung lost in space, and Soonyoung got flustered. If Jihoon had been sober, he would of shyed away and blushed, instead he giggled and hiccupped, which soonyoung giggled at causing himself to blush with how obvious he was being. Jihoon was unintentionally cute, soonyoung knew he hated being called cute, but he hoped Jihoon would let him call him that someday without rolling his eyes, though he thought Jihoon rolling his eyes was cute too. Soonyoung just couldn't win, he was whipped. If Jihoon's mind wasn't so foggy, he would of been quicker to figure our why Soonyoung's squishy cheeks were so red. God did Jihoon want to reach out and squish those cheeks, but he needed to stay calm.

The night ended and Cheol said he'd clean up so the two of them could go back to the dorm and get some well earned sleep. Jihoon was still pretty drunk, so Soonyoung had to hold on to him. It wasn't bothersome, it just made soonyoung's heart beat oddly. He'd only ever felt his heart beat like that around Jihoon and he didn't know what to do about it. Jihoon was unusually whiny when they finally got back to the dorm, and Soonyoung tried to help keep the sleepy boy upright and into his own bunk, but he slipped and fell onto Jihoon, their lips dangerously close. The froze, both staring at each other, the tension high. Soonyoung quickly gathered himself and apologized, blushing hard in the dark night as he left the room.

The next morning Jihoon couldn't stop thinking about the night before. How adorable Soonyoung was when he blushed, those squishy cheeks he wanted to touch, those pouty lips.... He needed to stop. He couldn't just let the gay loose and take a chance at ruining a friendship of 6 years. He had told Sy all his secrets except for this one. How could he break it to his best friend that he was gay... that he had feelings for sy in a gay way.... He couldn't bring himself to do it. Sy was his best friend, he needed to know. Jihoon had even written Simple about Sy, but Sy didn't even realize. He just gave Jihoon that big smile and said that his jihoonie did an amazing job as usual. His jihoonie... his.... Jihoon kept repeating that in his head until Cheol came into the room and got him out of his thoughts. Tonight, tonight during their 4am talk Jihoon would tell him. 

It was only 2am and Jihoon was in the studio nervously tapping his fingers on the desk. He had given up working hours ago. He just stared at the finished studio version of Simple taunting him on the screen. Tonight Sy would listen to it. Tonight Jihoon would tell him the song was for him, he didn't know if he would be able to say everything else, he just hoped Sy would understand. Soonyoung was also planning his way of telling Jihoon his feelings that night. He couldn't keep the choreography straight, and he could tell the others were starting to get upset. He finally gave up and they all decided to call it a night. He was now forced to face Jihoon earlier than he expected.

"You know staring at the screen won't do anything right hoonie?" Jihoon almost fell out of his chair when he realized soonyoung was right by his ear. He was so lost in staring at the song on the screen he didn't realize sy had even come into the small studio room. Soonyoung lightly chuckled at Jihoon as he helped him straighten himself back up. He hadn't meant to scare him, but he didn't want to disturb jihoon while he was focusing. Sy loved watching the gears turn in jihoon's mind. He couldn't just outright start the talk about his feelings, so instead he asked Jihoon if the song was finished. He had been dying to hear the whole thing. Jihoon reluctantly nodded, and let soonyoung listen. Sy smiled and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to get lost in Jihoon's angelic voice. Jihoon held his breath as he watched sy move to sounds. The song was over, and of course as if right on que sy smiled his heart stopping smile at jihoon and gushed over how amazing the song is. Jihoon blushed and he knew it was now or never. He went to go speak but he started to stutter and he couldn't keep his head up causing his words to be a hushed mumble. Sy turned his head to the side and asked jihoon why he was getting so embarassed over his song when it was really good.

"You shouldn't get embarassed over a song. It's good."

"It's not that...it's... it's about you."

Jihoon was barely audible and he couldn't even bring his head up to look at sy. He'd done it now. He just ruined his friendship of 6 years.

Soonyoung on the other hand was in shock. He couldn't believe the boy he'd fallen for years ago had not only just confessed to him, but had done so through a beautiful song. He couldn't form words, he didn't even know if he was breathing.

Jihoon lifted his head to see Soonyoung in shock. He'd definitely done it. Their friendship was over. He could only muster a weak "I'm sorry" before starting to cry. He didn't want to lose his best friend but the secret of his affection was too much to hide anymore.

Soonyoung immediately snapped out of his shock realizing that Jihoon had mistaken his reaction as repulsion. He gathered his best friend in his arms trying to console him. He kept telling him that it was alright over and over, that he had the same feelings for Jihoon which caught jihoon by surprise. They stayed on the floor for hours talking, jihoon sat between soonyoung's legs, sy's arms around jihoon holding him close while their hands found each other. Things wouldn't be the same, and these best friends would become boyfriends. Their 4am meetings would become 4am dates since it was the only time they'd ever had alone. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment they developed feelings for each other. Maybe there had always been some attraction from their first meeting that had grown into what they felt now. It was so natural and beautiful.

*I'm sorry the end was a bit rushed and a little corny. I'll do better in the future.


End file.
